


Ideas 2

by PenjaminDraftman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AO3 Policy and Abuse, Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenjaminDraftman/pseuds/PenjaminDraftman
Summary: IDEAS I HAVE BUT DON'T THINK I'M GOING TO WRITEA game of truth or dare goes a bit astray when Blue lets out a secret that's not just his...100 people have read this yay meWowWee 20 people gave me kudos
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Error/Blue, Errorberry, Muffet/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Letter to the AO3 Policy & Abuse

Hi Penjamin Draftman,

We regret to inform you that your work "Ideas" has been reported to the AO3 Policy & Abuse committee as a non-fanwork. The Archive is a place for fanworks. Under Section IV. of the Terms of Service, which you agreed to when opening your account

...blah blah blah..

Some examples of non-fanworks are: prompt requests, prompt lists, squee posts, key smashing, non-fanwork fiction or nonfiction, fic searches, searching for role-playing partners, rec lists, _letters to other users_ , reactions to episodes, blog or Tumblr-appropriate posts, and other ephemeral content (i.e. content meant to be temporary)

...blah blah blah...

As such, we have hidden the work and require you to remove the work from the Archive by 26 November. ~~You may access it through the direct link copied above~~ , or through the automatic email, you received when the work was hidden. If you don't delete or edit the offending material by the date given, an Archive administrator will remove the work.

DEAR AO3 Policy & Abuse TEAM,

I'm **_reposting_** this

**THIS IS A STORY ABOUT MAGIC SKELETONS (Blue and Error) WHO HAVE HAD SEX**

_U N D E R T A L E_ belongs to toby fox who made a cute little game of an 8yr or something wandering lost in a monster-filled place after nearing falling to their death on the mouth of a mountain

as a result of his game people (like myself) have gone nuts and made AUs to join in on the fun of the underground 

like

[popcornpr1nce](http://web.archive.org/web/20160611205315/http://underswapped.tumblr.com/) who made [Underswap](http://web.archive.org/web/20160611205315/http://underswapped.tumblr.com/)

[The Crayon Queen](https://www.deviantart.com/thecrayonqueen) went and made [Errortale](https://www.deviantart.com/thecrayonqueen/gallery/58120764/ut-fancomic-askerror)

ALL for the FANDOM and it counts As FANWORK according to your Terms of Service and ff.nets 

like THIS Fanfic

if it's not a writing prompt, or fic search or key-mashing 

**THIS STORY IS ABOUT THOSE AU SKELETON MONSTERS DISCUSSING THEIR SEX LIFE**

trust me this is a fanwork

I really can't stress how much fanwork there is in this simple fanfic, it's like fan-inception 

just fandom on top of fandom on top fandom on top of original fandom with a nice little smut cherry on top

it's fanwork 

If you wish to appeal against this, or you have any questions, please feel free to this email me as you did on _Nov 18, 2019, at 12:07 PM_

thank you

Penji

ps. it is an incomplete storyline that I might not finish or get back to.


	2. FANDOM FANWORK FOR FANS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of truth or dare goes a bit astray when Blue lets out a secret that's not just his...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always find it a bit odd that everyone sees Blue as an overly cute Sans when he is a Papyrus base character. I thought I would share some of my thoughts on the magnificent sensational San.
> 
> ...in the bedroom

"Dare!" Blue called out happily!

"ugh, no Sans! We said no Triple-Dares. You have to pick truth" Alphys said rolling her eyes.

Blue pouting at this.

"y-you would most definitely, pick Dare all night i-if we let you!" Unydne said giggling at blues pouty face.

"fine, what can The Magnificent Sans tell you the truth about!"

"I-if you have a c-crush on s-someone?" Undyne stammered trying and failing to not look at Alphys.

"No," Blue said simply. "My turn!"

"Really punk, no one has caught your eye!" Alphys smirked, she knew he wasn't lying as everyone knew Blue was a terrible lair, and at times a little too honest. But something was up, there were times he had said he had to leave their training or lessons early, and when asked he would say it was a secret, she was sure it was a lover.

"Nope, and since it's my turn I chose Pappy!" Blue with an evil smile that spelled out pain for his brother. "Since there are no Triple-Dares, there can't be a Triple-Truth telling! so, I dare you to do jumping jacks for one minute!"

"ahhhhhh, brrrro!" Swap!papyrus bemoaned.

Alphys snorted Papyrus was getting off lucky if it was her turn she would've made him attend her training for a full DAY!

"I could have made it for five minutes." Blue pushed back. "Lucky for you I brought my lucky stopwatch!"

With a groan Swap stood up and started slow lazy jumping jacks. By the end of the minute he was huffing and puffing, and had only managed 5 jacks.

"I guess I will ask Alphys" Swap said once he caught his breath. "Truth or dare?" 

"Truth"

"Do _you_ have a crush on someone?" Swap asked slumping down more into his seat looking as if he was to fall asleep at any minute.

Alphys narrowed her eyes at Swap, he knew she liked Undyne and was trying embarrass her.

"I do!" She snapped.

"Who?" Swap asked causally cracking one eye open and smugly smiling at the blush he saw dusting her snout.

"It's. my. turn!" Alphys growled. There was no way in hell she was going to answer that, not now. She wasn't going to confess in such a lame way as telling in the middle of a child's games. Swap held up his hands in surrender as she continued to glare. "Sans, truth or dare?"

"Mweh heh heh! I pick truth, so I can have two dares next round!" Blue said looking proud of himself.

"Tell us what the 'secret mission' you had was. The one's that made you skip out on the last lesson with me." She had always wondered what could've been so important about those _missions_ that he felt it was okay to cut their training short for.

"Oh, that! I had to go home on those days so I could get ready or prepare for a date with my boyfriend!" Blue smiled.

"Date!?" Swap gasped, but was drowned out by the girls.

"BOYFRIEND!?" Undyne and Alphys said loudly in unison.

"Mweh heh heh, Yup! The best in the world." He laughed as he bounced happily!

Alphys couldn't believe this bag of bones was in a relationship before her! And a boyfriend she never knew. Guess the saying takes one to know one isn't always true.

Undyne was surprised. She thought sans was in the same boat as her. The great _S.S. Single Forever_ really was only setting sail for her then.

Shock couldn't even begin to explain Swaps right now. His brother was going on dates! With who and how come he never heard about it!

"Who, and why didn't you tell me you were dating someone?!" Swap questioned Blue.

"Paps, you have to wait your turn to ask! Undyne, truth or dare?" Blue frowned at his brother.

"No, this game is over. Now tell me who your dating!" 

"You can't just end the game like that!"

"N-no it's f-fine,-" Undyne started.

"See it's fine, who is it? Is it the human? Are you dating Chara?" Swap couldn't think of anyone else it could be. He hope it wasn't, although he had no clue if Chara even was a boy or a girl.

"No it's not _them,_ " Blue sighed as he pulled out a piece of blue sting from his pocket, wrapping it around his fingers, he gave it a few quick strum allowing them to twang before placing the string back into his pocket.

"uh, h3y Blu3! wh4t's g01n6 0n?" Error said as he opened a portal and stepped through.

Alphys and Swap leaped up and readied themselves for battle.

"Hi babe, I finally told my brother and friends about us!" Blue said giving Error a hug and receiving a kiss on his forehead in return.  
  
"h4, l3t m3 gu35s, th3y'r3 w0rr13d 0v3r th31r pr3c10u5 b4by blu3'5 1nn0c3nc3!" Error huffed in annoyance. 

"Well they are now," blue said seeing his brother summon a gaster blaster and preparing to fire at error. "But it's okay, I'm okay. I took him, so it's really should be him you're worried about."

**"** **ß£Ʊ€!"** Error shouted as he glitched up.

"Oops." Blue smiled proudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what Tags do I need to be using?
> 
> Edited by Wattpad user penjamin24-7-365  
> And NO we are NOT the same person, mine is actually BENjamin, but dyslexia so I'm Penjamin now!


End file.
